Sakura's new love
by honeybunney92
Summary: this is a story about a girl name Sakura who's looking for her true love so will Ash and his friends help her find him in time and yes this Is a crossover.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto , Yugioh , Pokemon or Inuyasha but I wish I did

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto, Yugioh, Pokemon or Inuyasha or kingdom hearts and shaman king but I wish I did. **

**Sakura's New Love**

**By Michelle .V**

**Chapter 1**

**The Three Sand Ninja**

Long ago there was a boy named Ash and he lived in Pallet Town and one day

he saw a bright light in the sky when he was walking down a road with his friends Brock, Misty, Dawn, May, Max, Sora, Riku, Kairi and his baby brother Sammy when they got the pokemon center but when they got there something was not right but then they saw the entire center destroyed then Max said hey you guys I think I saw Nurse Joy laying on the floor behind the counter come quick you guys and hurry. 

Then Ash and the others ran to where Nurse Joy was laying and replied Nurse Joy are you okay Nurse Joy speak to us are you okay what happened here Nurse Joy this place Is a mess what really happened here. Nurse Joy answered It was terrible there were three young ninjas from a village far away and they came In here but then I saw them one had a puppet on his back the other was a girl and she had a fan on her back and the middle one has red hair and black around his eyes and his eyes are sky blue but on his forehead he had a mark on his forehead of a kanji but I saw a gourd on his back and then I told them what did you want from here and he says that he was looking for his childhood friend and I told him that I don't know what your talking about but then his sand grabbed me and he said If you don't tell me where my childhood friend Is I'll kill you and destroy this place got It. May says but Nurse Joy how do we get to your sister's pokemon center in time to stop them we don't know where that Is Nurse Joy. 

Ash said well I do May It's In Lavender Town just south of here I think we're in Viridian City and I know that we have to take a ferry to Lavender Town just to make sure that we're now followed okay you guys. So Ash and his friends left to Lavender Town to see Nurse Joy's older sister so on their way they saw team rocket's balloon floating In the air when They saw Team Rocket standing In their balloon saying their dumb motto but then Sammy said but you guys we have to get to Lavender Town and fast before they do so we don't have time for your motto okay you monsters. Jessie replied what are you talking about and what happed to the pokemon center It looks like a total mess or something but what happened to Nurse Joy did she get hurt or what. 

Sora answered you see Jessie there were these three ninja from a village far away and their looking for this kid's childhood friend and we need you to take us to Lavender Town as fast as you can so can you take us Jessie can you. James says uh Jessie are you sure you want to take them with us I know that It's to dangerous to go over there you know and besides we have to get pikachu for the boss you know that Jessie. Jessie said I know that James but look we have to take them with us because were going over there James and I have to see my friend over there so let's take them and that's that. 

Ash replied thanks Jessie for the ride so let's go you guys and was on our way to Lavender Town so here we go you guys. So Ash, Kairi, Sora, Misty, Brock, Riku, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, and James all got in the balloon and they took off to Lavender Town but when they got there they saw the pokemon center was still there so they landed in Lavender Town but when they got to the pokemon center they saw officer Jenny who was standing at the door to the pokemon center and answered Officer Jenny what's going on here Is there something wrong here our what. 

Officer Jenny says why yes Ash there have been some problems back in Viridian City and It looks like that I saw the same sand at that pokemon center over there and I know that it's not what it looks like Ash. Just the they saw a girl with long blonde hair flowing down to her back and she wore a purple vest and purple skirt and she walked up to Jessie and said so Jessie long time no see how have you been girl since I've seen you Jessie so how's James his he fine or what (huh) girlfriend. Jessie replied who are you and what are you doing here girl and I know that you came in a car did you not so tell me If you did girl. She answered oh Jessie don't you know who I am It's me Mai Valentine your friend from Domino City remember girlfriend and I heard about this sand but I didn't see It with my own eyes Jessie. Just then Ash fell to the ground in pain and he started to scream very loud and says what's wrong with me why am I feeling this pain why please help me someone help me. 

Then something appeared on Ash's back and It was a gourd and then he saw something on his forehead and It was a red kanji mark and then sand came out of his gourd and that's when he found out that he can manipulate the sand with his powers and then Kairi said to Ash are you okay Ash do you need help honey and what's wrong with you Ash speak to me baby please speak to me Ash. Ash replied Kairi is that you I need to tell you all a story cause I fond out that I can manipulate the sand just like that guy who attacked the pokemon center and his childhood friend he's looking for Is me and you guys know why I'm not the same right is because I wasn't born in Pallet Town like they say I was but I was bourn in Suna the village hidden in sand and I to have a demon just like my childhood friend and just so you know Kairi so you guys know that I can do this justu and don't you have a justu to Kairi. 

Kairi answered why yes I do Ash I have a big fan on my back and does this mean that were sand ninjas to Ash and if we are doesn't that make Sammy one to Ash you know that he's a puppet master to you know Ash so why don't we find your childhood friend together Ash. Ash says thanks you guys I knew you guys would help me out In a time like this and we got to hurry and find him soon my friendship bracelet had a blue jewel on It and his has a green one so It will glow when we find him you guys so let's go. Sora said but Ash we don't know the name of your friend and what he looks like buddy but I know who Ash and we need to find him soon. So Ash, Brock, Misty, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Sammy, May, Max, Jessie, James, Mai, and Dawn set off to find Ash's childhood friend so they can be friends. Meanwhile back on the road the three sand ninja stoped at a pokemon center on their was to find their baby brother Gaara's friend they heard a noice that scared Temari and she replied did you guys hear that noise bro I don't know what that Is but we need to get out of here you guys. 

Gaara answered no Temari we need to find him and fast before they do big sis or I'll never see Ash again Temari so let's go and fast or else. So the three sand ninja left to find Gaara's childhood friend Ash but when they got to Lavender Town they saw a cat balloon that looks like meowth that's when they found Ash and Temari ran up to Ash and says hey Ash it's me Temari your friend long time no see huh old friend and don't you remember us from when you lived in Suna Ash It's great to see you again buddy so Ash who's are these people buddy. 

Ash said this is my friend Sora, Riku, May, Max, Jessie, James, Dawn, Misty, Mai, Sammy, and my girlfriend Kairi and this is my baby brother Sammy you know him right but what are you guys doing here Temari I thought you were in Suna with your brothers so why are you guys here. Temari replied we wanted to see you again and It was Gaara's idea and you know what we found in the pokemon center and I don't know If you want to try It or not have you ever heard of the Millennium gym I heard that the gym looks like a millennium puzzle but we saw it on this flyer In the pokemon center and maybe we should check it out Ash. 

Sora answered what's a Millennium gym and who's the gym leader of that gym you guys and do they have a badge or what (huh) we want to know if they have one or not Temari we have to know. Mai says well I know someone who can help us in this time of need and I know just the person so I'll call him okay Hun and you know who I'm talking about hun he's a friend of mine back in Domino and he's real sweet to Ash so why don't we go to the next pokemon center and rest up a bit while I call my friend okay hun. So Ash, Brock, Misty, Sora, Riku, Max, May, Dawn, Jessie, James, Mai, Kairi, Sammy, Temari, and her brothers all went to the pokemon center but when they got there they saw a black limo pull up to the pokemon center and out of the limo came a young boy with long messy black hair and he wore a white leather jacket with a green shirt and blue jeans and he stood next to his older brother who has long brown hair and blue eyes and has a white vest on with all black inside his vest and then he walked up to Ash and the others and said are you Ash Ketchum of Suna and your going to the Millennium Gym are you not and I don't think you stand a chance against the gym leaders of that gym cause there the best in the league you know and I going there to so ha. 

Ash replied hey who are you and how did you get here man and how do you know my name buddy so are you new here or what (huh) and who's this kid next to you he looks a little small to be a pokemon trainer to me so cool. He answered for your information this is my little brother your referring to kid and his name Is Mokuba you wish. Then Sammy walked over to his brother Ash and says uh Ash who's this big bro and what did he say about the gym leader big brother and who is this Mokuba kid do you know him or what and he's to small to be a pokemon trainer big bro he needs to be in school so why does he have to be here Ash and why I can take him on big bro let me at em. Ash said hey wait Sammy you don't know this kid little bro and he's tuff but not tuff enough little bro so let's see if we can beat him at his own game 


End file.
